Final Flash
or & |similar='Final Kamehameha Scattering Bullet Big Tree Cannon Double Galick Cannon' Maximum Flasher }} Final Flash (ファイナルフラッシュ, Fainaru Furasshu) is one of Vegeta's signature moves (together with Galick Gun and Big Bang Attack), and supposedly the most powerful. In order to make the attack, Vegeta draws his hands back and gathers up all of his energy. Then, he thrusts his palms forward and discharges a massive golden-yellow beam of energy towards his opponent. Vegeta first uses this attack in anger against Recoome after being smashed into nearby rocks. However, at this point, the attack is unnamed and the charge time is significantly shorter, resulting in a weaker attack. The posing for the attack is nearly identical to Vegeta's Final Flash as a Super Saiyan, where the only difference is that Vegeta's fingers are splayed straight out when he thrusts his hands forward instead of being bent forward, as well as the beam being a different color(blue). Recoome's armor is mostly obliterated by the blast, though he emerges from the dust undamaged and even striking a pose. It is not until Vegeta uses this move during his fight with Perfect Cell that he dubs the attack the Final Flash. Though Cell was significantly more powerful, the sheer amount of energy that Vegeta put into the attack, reflected by significant charge time, nearly obliterated the overconfident Cell as well as the entire Earth. Cell was taunted into standing still and take the blast's full force. Sensing the danger only at the last second, Cell attempted to dodge the beam as the destructive energy disintegrated the ground on which he stood and continued off into deep space. When the dust cleared, Cell had lost half of his upper torso (he was also shocked that the attack was actually able to damage him). Despite this, and to Vegeta's surprise, Cell was able to regenerate himself and continue the fight. In the anime (but not in the manga), Vegeta uses this move against the Cell Jr. he is fighting against, but the attack is easily dispatched. In this instance, Vegeta spent only a few seconds charging up the attack rather than the several minutes used in its debut (presumably due to the desperate situation at hand), which could explain why the Cell Jr. was able to effortlessly deflect an attack that Perfect Cell himself was previously vulnerable to. Vegeta later uses it against Goku as Majin Vegeta (the attack name is heard, but not seen, as he placed the fingers of his hands upward instead of the heels of his hands to each other), and then later against a swarm of Kid Buus while buying time for Goku to charge his Spirit Bomb. Goku also uses a very simlar move against Kid Buu while fighting in his Super Saiyan 2 form. It should be noted that in the anime, the attack's color matches Vegeta's default aura, but this is not true in the Playdia Game "DBZ Gaiden" where (Super Saiyan) Vegeta Shoots a Blue Final Flash. Vegito also combines this move to make the Final Kamehameha, a combination of the Final Flash and the Super Kamehameha. This move is often seen in Vegeta's repertoire in the Dragon Ball Z video games, often as one of his strongest attacks, if not the very strongest. It also comes in a blue color like the Kamehameha in Final Bout. In Dragon Ball GT, Vegeta, while in his Super Saiyan 4 state, used the green Final Flash against Omega Shenron, with Goku's 10x Kamehameha hitting him at the same time, but to no avail. Variation *'Final Shine Attack': Developed by Vegeta in Dragon Ball GT, the Final Shine Attack is a more advanced adaption of the Final Flash, fired single-handedly, unlike the two-handed Final Flash. Category:Techniques